This One Time In Castelia Park
by Glacio Drako
Summary: Rosa relaxes in a park in the middle of Castelia Sewers.


_We find our heroine, Rosa, in the garden at the second floor of Castelia Sewers. What kind of adventure will she get into—?_

"JUST SHUT UP!" Rosa yelled, springing up from her nap underneath the tree. Then she got embarrassed. Good thing she was alone, otherwise she would've been forcefully admitted to an insane asylum. However, she has to find a way to get rid of this nagging narration every other time she sleeps during the day. Maybe that was the problem…

Why was she there, you ask? Just because. Well, yeah, Rosa grew up in a city, but it wasn't as crowded as Castelia City. Even though this little slice of heaven is in the sewers, but it was refreshing nonetheless. She could just spend days here, as she has done a few times. When she "discovered" this place, she had wanted to sleep here for the night, but a police officer threw her out her first night.

A rustle in a patch of grass about ten or so feet away fully woke her up. A wild Eevee bounced out, yawned, and stretched.

Rosa's heart melted. "Oh, you're such the cutest thing ever!" She left her stuff by the tree and cautiously tiptoed over. She extended her hand palm-down.

Eevee was put on edge because of her squealing. Gingerly he stepped forward and sniffed her hand. He was a bit surprised when her fingers curled up and started to scratch his chin.

Rosa sat on the ground and continued to scratch underneath his chin as she petted his head. "You like that, boy?" Her eyebrows furrowed. Then she uncrossed her legs and splayed them in front of her. "Are you a boy?" Thankfully, she had her pokédex with her, and she looked up the info.

"Oo-ee?" Eevee squeaked, looking confused. He closed his eyes and took a big intake of her scent. There was just something intriguing about her human scent. He was disappointed when she suddenly stopped paying attention to him and started tapping on her electric doodad. He was content in just staring at her. Her glistening brown hair, her soft hands, her ample-sized breasts, her toned legs…he was losing himself at her beauty. Rarely has he ever felt such lust towards a female, let alone a female human.

He can feel his member stiffening. This happens every once in a while, mostly in the morning, and he knows how to get rid of it, but this opportunity have him an idea.

Rosa had looked up Eevee's information, but thanks to what she liberally called her "ADHD" she was now looking up Professor Elm's bio. Suddenly, she felt something quickly thumping on her left shin. She glanced over her pokédex and nearly snapped it in half.

Eevee was humping her leg! Rosa thought it was nice to know that he was friendly, but she never thought in a million years that he was _this_ friendly! Not exactly the way she wanted to find out his gender. Wait a minute! That's not important now!

His hip movement suddenly stopped. A satisfied expression came across his face. Rosa sighed in relief. _Thank Arceus! He's done!_

Then Eevee started humping her leg again. The word "wrong" rang bounced against the walls of her skull. She can't hit him away. So she must wait until he's done masturbating on her.

Professor Aurea Juniper was spending that day in her lab, doing random tasks—reading up on the latest scientific literature on Pokémon, sent more papers to Fennel, bought another coffee pot that Bianca had broken for the third time this month, etc. Then her Xtransceiver on the edge of her desk rang.

"Oh, it's Rosa," Juniper said. It was always nice hearing from the trainers she had commissioned. "What's up?"

"Uh-huhh, P-p-professor?" Her voice sounded like she was really embarrassed or scared or something.

Juniper suddenly became serious. "What's wrong? Are you captured by Team Plasma?"

"N-nooo…"

"What's wrong?" Her forehead furrowed in confusion.

There was a moment of silence. "Promise you won't laugh or get mad?"

Suddenly she felt like a parent. "Is it illegal?"

"A Pokémon is…uhh…well, an Eevee is…"

Apparently she needed more coaxing. "I promise I won't laugh or get mad, sweetie."

"Apokemonishumpingmyleg."

It took her a moment to tear what she said apart. A laugh almost left her mouth, but, true to her word, she stifled it. "The Eevee is…humping your leg?"

"YES!" Juniper had to hold her Xtransceiver at arm's length.

"It's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of," Juniper said. "Every Pokémon has a libido. Sex is important to every Pokémon and human."

"He's been doing this for the past hou—oh Arceus, he's cumming agai—EWWW!"

Quickly putting it on mute, Juniper couldn't take it anymore and laughed. After a minute or two she returned. "Well, he obviously likes you."

"That's not funny!" Rosa yelled. "He's starting again! It smells! It's over my leg!"

"No, this is a good thing," Juniper pointed out. "Throw a pokéball at him and he'll allow himself to be captured. Battling isn't the only way to capture Pokémon. But you just discovered that!"

Rosa hit the "end" button. She gulped. "It's worth a shot…" Gingerly Rosa got up and waddled toward her bag by the tree. As she bent down she thought, _Please don't let a Pokémon try to fuck me…_. When she withdrew a pokéball she immediately dropped it on his head. On its first turn the Eevee was caught! Then it warped into a white light and teleported to Professor Juniper's lab.

Rosa sighed deeply in relief. At least until she noticed the jizz on her leg.


End file.
